1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for physical simulation, and more particularly, to a system and method for physically simulating hand-sketched three-dimensional (3D) objects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Designing new objects such as machines, clothing, and other goods is typically performed by a designer using paper and pencil. Though paper is cheap and easy to use, it is not possible to draw something thereon that can literally be viewed from any direction and that can move and interact with other objects.
With a computer, it is possible to render 3D shapes and to calculate the laws of physics so that 3D objects can move and interact; however, current methods used to create these environments, such as computer-aided design (CAD) tools and mathematical simulation software, are difficult and sometimes undesirable to use. For example, the cumbersome interfaces and techniques used to create 3D objects and the difficult to understand mathematics of simulation discourage designers from using these tools.
Computers with tablet-style interfaces have become common. A pencil-like stylus is used to draw on the surface of the computer's screen. Mostly, the stylus acts like a mouse from the computer's implementation. However, the user may hold the stylus as a drawing tool and perform more intricate motions than would be possible with a mouse or touchpad interface. Since the user draws strokes on the computer screen, the computer can record and calculate methods to interpret the strokes. This allows the strokes to be redrawn differently by the system as the 3D perspective is changed and to allow the strokes to form objects that can be animated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that allows designers to sketch 3D objects quickly and put them in an environment where they behave like real objects. Such a tool can be used to aid in the design of new products and mechanisms, for example.